Hilda no Santuario
by Nadeshisco
Summary: Em um belo dia, Hilda de Polares e sua irmã Freya , juntos com os cavaleiros deuses, resolvem fazer uma visita a Athena, mas o que esta não sabia, era que essa visita tinha outras intenções...


**Hilda no Santuário. **

Um dia muito quente foi aquele dia no Santuário, Saori , Athena, estava em seu templo quando recebera uma carta, uma que nunca imaginara receber.

Athena 

_Gostaríamos de fazer uma visita ao seu Santuário, eu Hilda, meu cavaleiros e minha irmã Fleur, espero que seja de seu agrado e que não a incomodemos em nenhum sentido. Obrigada e se não recebermos sua confirmação em dois dias, significa que meu pedido fora aceito._

_Lembranças_

_Hilda de Polaris_

Saori ficou olhando aquilo de boa aberta, nunca esperara uma coisa assim, mas resolveu aceitar, o que teria demais uma visita. O Santuário depois da batalha contra Hades e a volta dos Cavaleiros de Ouro estava parado, sossegado demais, Hilda havia ressuscitado seus cavaleiros, "é talvez ela queira sentir de perto o forno que é aqui". Saori pensou.

2 dias depois, e realmente eles apareceram, de mala e tudo. Athena fora logo os recepcionar, os esperava na primeira casa : Áries.

Saori: Há quanto tempo! Como vai Hilda?

Hilda: Bem obrigada, que bom que você aceitou meu convite.

Fleur: Olá Saori, como vai?

Saori: Bem obrigada. Vocês não conhecem meus cavaleiros de Ouro. Esse é Mu de Áries, guarda a primeira casa, obviamente Áries.

Mu apareceu do interior de sua casa. Jovem, belo como sempre e calmo, havia acabado de restaurar algumas rachaduras em sua armadura, e por isso estava com uma beleza ainda maior, e claro Kiki sempre no seu pé. Mas Hilda não viera ao Santuário apenas com o propósito de visitar Saori, queria conhecer de perto os cavaleiros de Ouro, sempre ouvira falar de seus poderes, e algumas vozes mais "abusadas", da beleza de alguns, e quisera conferir com seus próprios olhos, pelo menos logo na primeira casa, os boatos não eram falsos.

Mu: Bom dia!

Fleur: Kiki tudo bem?

Kiki: Tudo!

Saori: Então vamos lá gente, o caminho é longo!

E eles continuaram o caminho, os cavaleiros de Asgard logo atrás, Shido e Bado pediram desculpas quando passaram por Aldebaran na casa de Touro, mas este disse que não tinha problema nenhum. Continuaram subindo, Hilda achando até ali os cavaleiros "normais", exceto Mu, Saga e Kanon que por enquanto era um dos mais bonitos, mas quando elas passaram por Virgem essa opinião mudou um pouco. Shaka não estava na porta como os demais esperando:

Saori: Shaka? Você esta aí?

Shaka que vinha correndo do interior da Casa de Virgem: Ah perdão Athena, estava conversando com Dohko. Como vão? Prazer.

Shaka estava realmente sem querer, provocativo, estava com seus olhos azuis abertos, estava sem armadura, usando apenas uma toga grega branca que dispunha e seus cabelos louros soltos, que se moviam de acordo como o vento mandava. Hilda controlou-se para não demonstrar, mas seus olhos pararam nos de Shaka, e voltou a andar com os empurrões de Fleur.

Cumprimentaram Dohko, normalmente, mas Miro não estava em Escorpião, como Kiki estava junto com eles e era praticamente o "jornal expresso" do Santuário já tratou de informar:

Kiki: Ah ele teve que ir ate a Ilha mais próxima Creta, ele pediu sua permissão Saori

Saori: É verdade me esqueci, mas amanha ele esta de volta.

E continuaram subindo, passando por Sagitário, que estava vazia, Aioros negou-se em voltar com os demais cavaleiros, Shura, simpático como sempre, Kamus meio frio, mas "quente " mesmo assim, e finalmente Afrodite de Peixes cujas rosas encantaram Fleur.

Os cavaleiros de Bronze não estavam, cada qual em um lugar, aproveitando um momento de folga. Saori acomodou Hilda em seus aposentos, junto com Fleur. Já os guerreiros deuses tiveram que ficar nos quartos que dispunham o Templo do Grande Mestre. O dia foi passando rápido,Mu e Kamus foram mostrando os principais pontos turísticos do Santuário para eles, mas Fleur estava ansiosa para conhecer o tal Miro de Escorpião, e não precisou esperar muito para isso, na hora do jantar, Athena sentira que o cosmo de Miro havia retornado ao Santuário.

Saori: Ah finalmente, achei que ele voltaria só amanha. Saga você pode chamá-lo?

Saga: Claro.

Uns 20 minutos depois eles estavam de volta.

Miro: Boa noite desculpe a demora Athena.

Saori: Pelo menos você esta de volta Miro, essas são Hilda de Polaris e Fleur sua irmã, princesa de Asgard, os cavaleiros deuses, que você esta tendo o prazer de conhecer.

Miro: Ah muito prazer.

Ele beijara a mão de cada uma e detivera-se nos olhos grandes e verdes de Fleur

Miro: Lindos olhos

Ele deixara Fleur sem jeito e todos pareceram notar, porque Kanon dissera:

Kanon: Como foi em Creta Miro?

Miro: Ah bem...tudo bem...

Eles terminaram de jantar, todos se despediram e voltaram para suas casas.Exceto Miro. Miro um jovem cavaleiro, estava no auge dos seus 20 anos, alto, 1,85m . Olhos azuis, corpo perfeito, um tipo de homem indispensável e daqueles que não tem como não serem notados, um dos mais belos cavaleiros de Athena. Fleur notou isso muito bem. Quando Miro vinha saindo dos aposentos de Athena encontrou-se com Fleur, nos corredores:

Miro: Oi, você não vai dormir?

Fleur: Se isso for um pedido, eu já vou. Obrigada pelo elogio, os seus também são lindos.

Miro: Ah haha, obrigado, mas você não é a primeira que diz isso...

Fleur: Com certeza não, você já deve ter ouvido todos os tipos de elogios. Mas eu vou dormir, boa noite.

E saiu em direção ao seu quarto, Miro ficou observando aquela figura andar, ela falara com sinceridade, o que poucas faziam, mas cansado voltou-se para Escorpião.

Caminhando com a cabeça nas nuvens, encontrou-se com Kamus

Miro: Oi o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Kamus: Como o que eu to fazendo aqui? Essa é a minha casa de Aquário

Miro: Ah é, nem notei...boa noite

Kamus: Miro, vem aqui...

Miro: O que foi?

Kamus: Olha lá o que você vai aprontar...

Miro: Nossa nem cheguei e já to levando sermão, o que foi cubinho?

Kamus: ¬¬' eu odeio quando você me chama assim...

Miro: É por isso que eu gosto, o que foi?

Kamus: ¬¬' . Você já percebeu né? É sempre o mesmo olhar, essa Fleur olhou você com outros olhos e demonstre respeito, ela é irmã da amiga de Athena e é uma princesa.

Miro: Ah Kamus que papo tosco. Eu percebi isso, mas você acha que eu sou tonto? Fique tranqüilo, eu sei, os meus limites...

E voltou sua caminhada para Escorpião

Kamus: É bom que saiba mesmo Escorpião, porque seu veneno arde viu?

Miro fez um sinal de irritação para Kamus e sumiu de vista.


End file.
